Gasser and Beauty
by Swicheroo
Summary: Kinda confusing in the begining. But Gasser x Beauty.


Gasser and Beauty

**(This is my first ever fan fic. So don't critize it)**

_Bo-bobo, Beauty, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Gasser, Softon, and Dengaku Man were walking in the forest without a care in the world. Everyone was quiet until there heard a bang. They all were blown back a little._

Bo-bobo said "What in the name of Afro is going on?" He then turned back to make sure everyone was okay. Gasser was on top of Beauty so nothing could hurt her. Both of the blushing. Beauty said "Thank you Gas-Can." Gasser began to blush saying "Don't mention it." Don Patch was hanging from a tree saying "I'm fine…go on without-." He was interrupted by everyone leaving him in the tree. Don Patch said "But I'm the main character!"

They all ran to see the explosion. Bobo-bo was wearing a dog suit barking. Gasser has a shocked face saying "What the! Can't you take this seriously!" He then heard more woofing and he saw Jelly Jiggler looking like a puppy. Beauty said "That is not adorable!"

They all then saw a man walk from the smoke. To who to believe it was a new enemy. He was tossing explosives in his hand and he said "My name is Jaquana. You must be Bo-bobo. I am here to take your life." Bo-bobo said "Oh yea! I will finish you of quick!" His yellow power began to flow. He began to cracks his knuckles saying "Super Fist of the Nosehair! Rain, rain go AWAY!" All on his nosehair began to fly into the sky then fall like rain drops. Except harder. Jaquana began to dodge all of them. He then said "I don't have time to toy around." He then clicked a button and the ground underneath Bo-bobo and gang exploded sending them off. Bo-bobo went flying with Softon. Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch went. And Beauty and Gasser were sent flying.

_A few hours later (Bo-bobo and Softon)_

"Beauty!" Bo-bobo screamed at the top of his lungs. "BEAUTY WHERE ARE YOU!" Softon said to Bo-bobo "That explosion sent us flying across the forest. They can be a hundred miles away." Bo-bobo dressed as a school girl he said "We were suppose to go to the mall." Softon then slapped Bo-bobo and he said "Let's go back to the place where we got separated. Maybe they are going there." Bo-bobo looked like a race car saying "Beauty I am coming!" Softon said "At least she is with Gasser. It makes me feel a little better.

_(Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler)_

_Don Patch was on top of Jelly riding him like a sled._

"Faster you horse! We have to win the race at next weeks Horse Race" Don Patch yelled. He took out a whip and began to make Jelly go faster. Don Patch says "I should have gotten that Jam Horse. At least it would taste better!"

Jelly Jiggler became infuriated and began to move faster. He says "I am better then Jam!" He wiped his tears with his lucky hanky and he said "I will beat the Jam!" He then began to move faster. Don Patch saying "Faster, faster this is FUN!" They then hit a tree. Both Jelly and Don Patch passed out.

_(What you all have been waiting for waiting for. Gasser and Beauty!)_

Both Gasser and Beauty were on the ground passed out. Gasser was on the ground and Beauty was on his chest. Beauty began to wake up and when she realized she was on Gasser she began to blush. She thought _"At least I am alone and no one saw. Wait I'm alone with Gas-Can! Is this good or bad?"_

Gasser began to wake up. He says "Where are we?" He looked around to see if there was anyone. He nodded saying "We are lost in the forest." He thought _"This is the perfect time to tell her how I feel. Or is it I don't know. We are lost in the woods."_ He got up saying "We should probably go find the others. Beauty tried to stand but fells saying "My ankle." Gasser bent down looking at her ankle. He saw it was twisted. He said "You have a broken ankle." He took one of his shirts off wrapping her foot so it wouldn't move. Beauty began to blush as he took his shirt off. He then picked Beauty up and put her on his back. He said "Just rest on my back Beauty. I'll carry you." Beauty's blush began to turn an even darker red as they were walking as she thought _"He is so caring. My heart is racing. I have to tell him now." _Gasser was thinking _"It's just us. I can tell her. No one is here. Just me and her."_ Beauty then whispered into Gasser's ear. She said "Gas-Can. I love you so much." Gasser began to turn a dark shade of red as if he had a fever. He then said "I love you to Beauty." Beauty then ordered "Gas-Can put me down now." Gasser said "Is something wrong?" He put her down against a tree. Beauty then said "Come here!" Gasser nodded thinking _"I didn't do something wrong did I?"_ Beauty then grabbed Gasser's shirt saying "You're so cute when you don't have a clue." Beauty then grabbed Gasser's pulling him into her kissing Gasser. They were under a tree Beauty's arms around Gasser and vice-versa with Gasser.

Gasser was then the first to break the kiss. He had to breathe for air. Both of them blushing wildly. Beauty said "I love you so much Gas-Can." Gasser said "I love you to. So much you will never know." They saw it was getting late and Gasser said "We should probably make-"Gasser was cut off by Beauty pushing him to the ground. Gasser has a confused look on his face. Beauty then took off his other shirt laying. Beauty's head was resting on Gasser's stomach saying "You look better like this." Beauty then began to drift off. Gasser smiled saying _"She is so cute."_ Gasser then began to drift away.

Gasser was then woken up by a sound. Beauty rubbed her eyes saying "What's wrong Gas-Ca-"Beauty was interrupted by seeing a wild bear. She screamed "A bear!" Gasser then got up charging at the bear the bear swiping his pant legs. Gasser had one pant leg gone and the other slightly torn. He then yelled "Stink Bomb!" It sent the bear away. Gasser coming down Beauty jumping on him saying "Gas-Can you saved me. But you got injured." Gasser got up saying "Its fine." Beauty then jumped on him again. Beauty said "But I have to repay my hero some how." He then felt his pants coming off. Gasser began to blush saying "Beauty what are you-"Gasser was interrupted by a passionate kiss *from Beauty. She said "You're so clueless." Beauty began to undress and Gasser began to blush so red he looked like the sun. Beauty said "Are you ready Gas-Can?"

_**(Cause I am keeping this Under M I will not go into detail :P)**_

Both of them woke up. There clothes scattered every where. Beauty on top of Gasser saying "I love you so much." She kissed Gasser. They then heard there name. To there surprise it was Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler. _**(Whoever thought I was ending it?)**_

Both Beauty and Gasser in shock they ran into the thicker part of the woods. Beauty said "What luck they have to find us at a bad time." Both of them getting dressed in a hurry. Gasser looking for his other shirt he says "I must of left it behind!" Beauty took the one around her ankle saying "Here take it" Gasser quickly put it on Beauty hopping on his back. They move back to be surprised by Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler falling from a tree. Both of them still blushing. Don Patch said while wearing lipstick "Awe isn't it so cute hunny. Are little Gassy is growing up. He already has a girlfriend." Jelly nodded in agreement. Gasser yelled "And what if I am!" Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler both has awe faces on. They were shocked. Beauty smiled saying "Its true you two." Don Patch muttered _"If this keeps up I can't be the main character. I already got Jelly-boy here."_

After walking they all found each other. Jaquana still at the spot. He said "You all-"Bo-bobo's nose hair came out and he yelled "Super Snot for YOU! Nosehair Alley!" Jaquana flew away into the night sky. Gasser said "I think its time I spread my wings and go on my own adventure." Gasser began to walk off. Beauty said to Bo-bobo "Bo-bobo it's been a pleasure to go on you adventure. But now I am going to go with Gas-Can. Thank you for everything." Beauty hugged everyone and she said "Don Patch." She smiled. Don Patch said "Yea?" Beauty then took out a baseball bat and hit Don Patch far away. She yelled "That's for trying to kill me!" Beauty then caught up to Gasser. She jumped on him saying "Now I am going on an adventure with you." She kissed him. They just stood in the same spot for one hour. Beauty broke the kiss this time. She said "We are going to have a happy life together. I just know it." Beauty clang to Gasser's arm as they walked off starting there new life together as a family.

**(Please review or don't. I can care less.)**


End file.
